My new chrysanthemum plant was discovered by me in 1973 as a seedling of unidentified parentage growing among random pollinated plants in my breeding grounds at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England. Because of its attractive floral and growth characteristics, I reproduced this plant for test at my aforesaid breeding grounds by means of cuttings from the original plant and my observations and subsequent propagation of the cultivar assured me that the distinctive features of the original plant hold true from generation to generation of its asexual reproduction and appear to be firmly fixed.
This new variety of chrysanthemum is now being propagated by vegetative cuttings and grown at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., with full retention of all of the novel characteristics of the original plant.